SamTwinTrouble
by NixenSya
Summary: New summary! DxS Ignore the first chapters' grammar - I'll try and correct them soon. When Sam Manson's lost sister comes to town, she brings trouble with her. Somehow, facing a group of ruthless killers seems easy when compared to falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**HELOOOOOO GIANT TEDDY BEARS!!!!! READY TO DOMINATE THE WORLD???** _NO_?? Oh, well… I'll try next week.

**Yeah, I already know that I shouldn't start new fics while I'm already writing one** but… **WHO CARES?? **_**YOU**_** DO???** But **I** don't, so **shut the Hell up**.

This is my second fic, I hate grammar, I can't speak english perfectly because I'm not English or Americain, correct my grammar mistakes, if ya' wanna' help in your fics or to translate something to Portuguese mail me, I wish that Desiree was here so I could own DP, I'm always grouded so I can't update as soon as I want, yadda yadda, yadda yadda.

I hope to have some reviews, really, so tell me… Hate it? Like it_?_

_I should start colecting used bubblegum?_

**Wha**??? **How did this got in here**_**???**_

_Didn't you know? I'm your inner mind and I'm here to torment you till the end of your.. mine… ours… whatever, lives!! _

**Wow, I have a inner mind that sounds just like the Box Ghost!!! =O.O= **

_Hey, I still can hear ya', ya' know??!!_

**Duh that's why I said that!!! Hey, people, ya' know where I can buy a new inner mind?? **

_Hey!!! Only because of that, I will introduce the fic without ya'!!! _

**What??!! Ya' can't!!!**

_On with the fic!!!_

**NOOO!!! **

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M EVIL!!!_

**HEYY!!! THAT'S MY LIN----**

* * *

**Sam + Her Twin = Trouble**

**Chap.1 **

**I hate Mondays**

Casper High. The torture place for all the teens of Amity Park. Also known by '**school**'.

It was Monday and Sam Manson was already having an horrible day.

Her mother had woken her later than usual and tried to dress her in a **pinky, frilly, preppy dress. **_Almost everything _she hated in a simgle thing. _Almost_.We aren't counting with Paulina, mindless boys who follow everything in a skirt, and so on. To make it worse, her mother wouldn't let her go to school without that _thing_ on. Ew. So, basically, she got out by the front door, only to _**climb**_ **all the way up** to the window of her room, which was on the _third floor_, to find something black, and _**not**__ pink_, to dress. Which was her normal attire. Black and green skirt, purple stockings, a black top with a purple circle in the middle and her black combat boots, 'killer boots', as Tucker called them.

She applied her purple lipstick while she ran to school.

Sam got her books from her locker in record time and ran to the classroom door, panting.

She knocked and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, " She managed to say.

The overweight teacher looked at her and nodded.

"It's okay, Miss can sit but I will see you in detention " He waited for her to fall in the chair next to our favourite halfa AKA Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Well, where was I?... Oh, yes, like I was saying, we will have a new student so please be nice to her. She might come in fifteen minutes."

"Is she hot?"Dash everyone in the class snickered a little by the question, while the goth girl and Mr. Lancer rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, William Shakespeare--" started babbling.

"Hey, Sam" Danny whispered.

"What?" She muttered in return.

"Why were ya' late? Normally **I'm** the late one. Was it a ghost?"

"Yeah, Sam. Mr. Halfa in here was _VERY_ concerned about ya'" Tucker teased.

The other two blushed.

"Shut up, Tuck. And to answer your question I was occupied fighting Mrs-Pink-And-Preppy-Dress."

The three shuddered at the thought.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

The class was mostly asleep. Nerds and jocks had their heads on their desks, drooling over their notebooks. The popular girls AKA cheerleaders and rich spoiled brats were doing their manicures, filing and painting their nails, while continued lecturing.

'_**BANG**_'

The door opened loudly, waking up everybody and demanding their atentions.

"**HELOOOO EVERYBODY!!!**"(**A/N:** _Does look like me isn't it? __**XD**_) A girl jumped into the classroom "**ARE YA' READY TO ROCK??!!**" she shouted.

Everybody in the classroom stared at her, Mr. Lancer included.

The girl had messy red hair with blonde, green, purple, blue and bleck highlights thet reached her mid-back.

She wore an orange one shoulder-off baggy shirt that said 'I'M THE QUEEN BEE!! BUZZ OFF!!' in black, with a black mini-skirt and orange knee-high boots. She had orange lipstick and eyeshadow to match her clothes, tons of bracelets on each arm and a black chocker, like Sam's. But what struck Danny and Tucker wasthe colour of her very familiar colour of amethyst of her eyes.

'_Please God, if you love me, __**don't **__let it be __**her**__. Please, please, please__**, PLEASE!!!**_'

"Huh… I suppose you are the new student, Miss…" Mr. Lancer managed to say.

The girl giggled and flashed a grin.

"Manson. I'm Samara Manson. And if ya' confuse me with my sis' ya' won't see your next birthday." She darted her eyes across the classroom. The town current goth girl tried her best to slide under her table to hide, but she wasn't sucessful because Samara saw her. Her eyes widened.

'_**Please**__, don't…._'

"SAMMY!!!!" She squealed in delight and ran to hug her.

'_God must __**really**__ hate me…_'

"Miss Manson? You know… hum, well… Miss Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was hugging the'goth Sam' so hard that she could barely breathe.

"_Well_… _**DUH**_**!!! We're TWINS!!!**"

All the jaws in the classroom dropped.

'_And my life is officially over… I __**HATE **__Mondays!..._'

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**__!!!!_

_MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! Well, kind of… BUT I'M STILL EVILL!!!_

**AND I'M STILL GOIN' TO BUY A NEW INNER MIND BECAUSE THIS ONE DOESN'T LET ME EAT STRAWBERRIES!!!**

_But you're eating one right now!!!_

**Oh??? I am??? Wha???**

_And__** I'm **__the crazy one__**... =o.O=**_

**Shut up!! Pass me the mustard!!!**

_You're goin' to eat __**strawberries with mustard**__? __**EW!**__ =O.O=_

**No! I'm goin' to give it to the giant teddy bears!!! So they can eat ya'!!!**

_Wha??? But if they eat me they eat you too!!! _

**o NOOOO!!! I'm WAYYY too CRAZY to die!!! T.T**

We are sorry to inform that the autoress is momentarilly dead because she was eated by the giant teddy bears of grounding. We are not sure when the autoress will be free of the giant plushy stomach of her room to come and continue this fic.

**HASTA LA VISTA!!!**

_**TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight **_**aka **_**Me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY!!!!! I'm here!!! I wasn't completely digested so I got back from the plushie stomach of my bedroom!!!**

_Me too!!! And __**you**__ were the one who gave the mustard to the giant teddy bears!!! It was your fault!!! I spent three hours in the shower to get rid of the mustard on my hair!!!_

**Shut up!!!**

_Okay, but only for a while… And that's because I gotta' plan my revenge… Then I'm goin' to torment ya'!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**YOU'RE EVIL!!! YES ME TOO!!! AND THEY ALREADY KNOW!!! NOW SHUT UP!!! I CHANGED MY PENNAME!!! It was TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight and now is… ***_**insert drumrolls here**_*** GoThYk SyA!!! Yeah, coz' I'm starting to be a goth… YAY!!! I should really stop doin' that…**

**Okay… This week I had (and I still will have one more) 9th grade exams, and today was the Maths one!!! BRR!!!!! I'M DOOMED!!! I have good grades at maths but there was some things in there… gosh, who knows **_**THAT stuff**_**??? In the last three years, there wasn't a **_**single **_**positive in the school… Not even the Maths teachers could resolve it…. Again, BRRRR!!!!**

**Last chapter, I had more reviews than in my other story, so, be glad, 'coz I will update this sooner than the other story, unless I have some more reviews for the other one.**

**Okay, now, you were silent for the last sentences, so you can say the 'thanks to'.**

_Thank you. And thanks to __**jc4ever11,**__**Marchioness of Trannsylvania, Stephinie Crow Manson **__and __**comando.**_

**And a very special thanks to **_**Marchioness of Trannsylvania **_**and **_**jc4ever11 **_**for the support. **_**MoT**_**, Are you a witch of some sort??? 'Coz ya' guessed right in your review… **

_Bye bye suspense …*__**sniff**__*_

**Anyways, yes, Samara's name is from the 'Samara' from 'The Ring', but she isn't that one.. Hey!!! ***_**Lamp appears above auctoress head**_** *Perhaps I should do a X-over between DP and 'The Ring'! And of course Sam would be Samara… Hehe… ***_**Plot bunnies start jumping in auctoress head**_*** Yeah… ***_**auctoress**__**murmurs**_*** and then… Danny could see the movie and falls in love with Sam and…**

_Hey! You're revealing everything!!!Shut up __**now**__!!! _

**Shuting up… ON WITH THE FIC!! HAHA!!! I SAID IT FIRST!!! NANANANA!!!**

_I'M GONNA' KILL YA'!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!_

**WE'RE EVIL!!!**

* * *

**Sam + Twin = Trouble**

**Chap.2**

"**TWINS!!!**"

Samara giggled loudly.

"Aww, dollface, didn't ya' told them that you and me are twins? "

Sam rolled her eyes.

"And crush my unpopular and goth reputation? No way in hell. "

"But ya' used to love to… Hah, forget it..." the red-haired girl gasped "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!! You _**didn't **_… Tell me you _**didn't**_!! You used to love it… " Then, Samara's eyes lit up with realisation and she smirked evilly "You didn't, didn't ya'? Hum… Let me see, sis…"

Sam noticed that. And she didn't like it. She quickly put her hands to her hair, her eyes wide in terror, but it was already too late.

"**SAMARA,** **NO**!!!"

Too late. **Way **_too late_.

The evil-minded Manson had already reached her sister and pulled of the wig. The equally burning red colour hair, only with silver and black streaks was now free, flowing down the goth's back, much to her horror, and to the astonishment of her classmates, which jaws would be on the floor if it was a cartoon. _Sam Manson_, the _Goth_, _raven-haired_ girl, a _**RED HEAD**_?! The horror.

"**NOOO!!! SAMARA MANSON!! YOU'RE SO **_**DEAD**_**!!!**" Sam got up of her chair and chased her twin across the classroom, while trying to hide her hair.

Their classmates jaws were, if possible, even more open. Sam was girlishly shrieking to her sister to give her wig back, while the other girl was climbing in a chair. _NO WAY_. _**NO WAY IN HELL.**_

Danny and Tucker stared at the two sisters.

"**SAM**, _**our SAM**_, the _Goth, non-girlish SAM_, **OUR SAM**, has a _twin_, is a _red-head_ and is acting _**girlish**_?? Have I just **fully** died?"Danny asked, dumbfounded.

"I guess so… But if you died, I died too, and we're not in the heaven. The heaven _has_ to have **MEAT**!!!" Tucker answered "So, if we are in Mr. Lancer's classroom, we're _**not**_ in heaven. Which means that Sam is girlish, has a twin and is a red-head. I have to start writing new jokes… Oh, well…" then, he added "Hey, now that I think of it, she is hot…"

Danny jokingly asked:

"Which one?"

"Haha, very funny… NOT! Ew, gross… Sam's sister, of course. If she doesn't have a boyfriend, I stay with her… and _of course_ you stay with your _**beloved **_Sam"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Tuck. Hey, did ya' knew that she had a twin? Or a sister of any sort?"

"Nah, but she is hot, so, _who cares_? I'm not complaining!" Tucker smirked.

"Of _course_ ya' aren't"Danny smirked and then "How then _**I get Sam**_?!"

"**STUDENTS!!!**"

Everybody jumped in their seats (or feet, like the two Mansons) and turned to the teacher.

"Miss Manson and Miss Manson, take your seats immediatly! You both have detention after school! And as you seem to know each other, Miss Manson will show Miss Manson around. Are we clear?"

"What?? Please …" Sam pleaded.

"No, Miss Manson, it's decided. Now, Miss Manson, you can seat next to your sister. I'm sure she doesn't mind"

The two Mansons took their seats, Samara next to Sam.

"I'm sure** I** do…"Sam muttered under her breath.

Her sister heard her and shot her a teasing glare before silently whisper back.

"Don't worry, sis', I'm just goin' to tease ya' 'till quit and say that I'm the beautifulest and the best"

Sam smirked back.

"No chance in the whole freakin' Hell"

"Oh yeah?" They silently laughed "So… this means we're good?" Samara hoped.

"Yeah… The Trouble Twins are back!" Sam winked to her sister and the two red-heads shook their hands under the table, already creating plans to annoy the crap out of everyone.

_**After Detention**_

The two twins started walking home toguether, talking and teasing each other. None of them would admit it, but they did miss one another.

"You burned all the marshmallows!"

"And ya' ate them!"

"They tasted like burned plastic!"

"Oh, yeah? And how do ya' know that? EW!! You already ate burned plastic?! Gross!"

"Aw, you're so mean!"

"I know! And so are you!"

"Why, thank ya'!"

Both girls giggled. Then, they heard guns beeing loaded and a car getting near.

"_I'm seeing them already! Those two in there! Get your gun ready to shot!_" They heard. Their faces paled.

'_Run?'_

'_Bet on it.'_

They joined their hands and started running as fast as they could. They turned left.

'_I didn't knew we could still do this!_'

'_Do what?' _Samara asked mentally.

'_Did you noticed that we're not speaking?'_

'_Of course we're… OH…You're right! Didn't knew either. I thought we couldn't do it anymore.'_

Sam rolled her eyes. Her twin was very smart, but sometimes, she didn't noticed the obvious.

'_Just like ya', thanks… I guess_'

'_Wha?'_

'_You we're talkin' out loud.. Well, not exactly __**talkin'**__ nor __**out loud**__ but… Ya' know what I mean…'_

'_Yeah, I do, I know what you mean… I was just thinkin' to myself, but I guess your 'connection' doesn't let us do that anymore…'_

'_What? Think to ourselves?'_

'_Yup. We don't have privacy! Thank God we're both girls!'_

'_Yeah, if I was you I wouldn't want a certain blue-eyed teen in your mind..' _Samara teased.

'_HEY!!' _Sam screamed mentally '_**YOU**_ _weren't supposed t know __**THAT**__!_'

Samara giggled, and Sam started running in front of her. The street was blocked, so she turned on an alley. It was a dead-end.

'_Huh… I think that we're in trouble'_ Samara told her.

Four men stepped behind them, with their guns loaded.

'_Oh, you __**think**__?_'

They aimed at them.

'_Not anymore. We're __**doomed**__._' Samara gulped.

'_Or __**NOT**__…_' Sam smirked.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!! HAH!!! THIS TIME I SAID IT FIRST!!! NANANANANAAAAA!!!_

**SHUT UP!!!! Anyways… CLIFFIE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL!!!! AND I SAID THIS FIRAT HAHAHAHA!!!!**

_NOOOOO!!!!! *pouts* I WANTED TO SAY THAT!!!_

**YOU SAID THE '**_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!'**_**!!! **_**I **_**wanted to say **_**THAT!!!**_

_Ok, next time we change, you say the__**'DUN DUN DUUUUUN' **__thing and I say the__** 'MUAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL!!!', **__Okie??_

**OKIE!!! Oh my inner mind, I love you soooo much!!! HOLD ON A SEC!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE YOU!!! HEY!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BRAINWASHING MACHINE IN YOUR HAND?!!! NO!!! I'M A GOTH!!! YA' CAN'T MAKE ME LOVE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!!! NOOOO!!!!**

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL!!! AND __**I **__SAID IT!!!!_

**LUV U ALL!!! ADEUS (**_Bye_**)!!!!**

_**GoThYk SyA**__ AKA __**Me (Ex-TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight**__)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!!! **

_Sorry for the late update, but somebody (COUGH-my Father-COUGH) turned off the computer where I have all my fics and new chappies written!!!_ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ***_**breathes**_*** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Ahem…__ O.o Yeah. Sometimes my other side is __**a tiny little bit**__ INSANE… Don't mind her._

**Anyways****, I had to type the chapters from **_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_** AND this story to the other computer** *_**growls**_*

_Probably, the next update will be __**in my birthday**__ (that is in a few days)!!! __Guess when it is and we'll give you a __**sneak peek**__ from the next chappie!!!_

**After that, I probably won't update for a while because I'll be living in my beach house and… **_**IT HAS NO COMPUTER**_**!!!!***_**growls again**_*****

_Anyways, in this chappie we'll find more about our lil' twins XDD_

**And thanks to our reviewers!!! And they are…**

_Can I say it??? PLEASE???_

***pouts* Okay, but I'll say the 'MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!!'**

_*blinks*__ You said that right now. Anyways… They are __**MoT, Destiny, jc4ever11 **__and __**GwenFan22**__!!!!!!!_

**Now, ****I won't bore you to death by annoyance anymore…**

_**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**_

* * *

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The man aimed and Sam pushed her sister behind her.

The aim was Sam and he fired.

'_**BANG**_'

The birds flew away.

* * *

A few streets away, we can see the Fenton Works, where Danny and Tucker were, the halfa in his bed and the techno-geek in a chair, napping, while snoring in synchrony.

* * *

Sam smirked and Samara opened her eyes and peeked from behind her twin's shoulder.

"Are we dead yet?" She asked.

The men's mouths were agape, and the one who had fired was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Does it seem like we're dead?" She asked sarcastically.

In front of her, the bullet floated harmlessly, suspended by a shield-like silvery and purple-ish force that protected the two sisters.

The goth shook her hand in the direction of the guy with the gun. The bullet turned to him and directioned itself at the guy. He died with the bullet perfuring his heart.

"I suppose you didn't bring any weapons?"

Samara shook her head in response.

"Only a knife or two"

Sam ducked and applied an amazing flying kick on one guy's guts.

"Then… _use_ them"

Her twin nodded and attacked another guy with a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus.

The guy fell to the floor, no air in his lungs, and Samara grabbed a knife hidden in her skirt and killed him.

She felt somebody behind her, but it was too late for her to do something.

But not for Sam.

The huge guy behind her sister was quickly eliminated by an well-thrown knife in his back.

The only alive persons in the alley were the twins and the guy that was the driver. Who was shaking like jello.

'_Idiot_' The girls thought in unison.

"You_** really**_ need to practice more, sis. That guy almost got you" Sam told the other red-haired while taking a gun from her combat boots. It gave a whole new sense to the expression 'killer boots', like Tucker called them.

"Sorry, I thought that it wasn't necessary anymore after what happened…. And thanks for saving me over there"

"No problem" The other replied, smiling. Then, she looked at the guy that was left and the smile turned into a smirk. A _very_ evil smirk. The guy was about to pee himself. Fear her. "but now it is. _**Aaaaand**_ that guy over there has lots of explanations to do"

Both girls turned towards him with identical (and devilish) smirks in their faces.

He gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. A _very_ bad feeling. Uh-oh.

* * *

**1 HOUR**** LATER**

* * *

"THEY WORKED TO THE _DARK MOON_!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR!!! I WAS ONLY THE DRIVER!!! REALLY!!! NOW **PLEASE**, _PLEASE_, _**PUT ME DOWN**_!!!"

The poor man was hanging on the edge of the top of a 30 stories building by a very evil Sam, while her equally evil twin laughed manically.

Sam seemed thoughtful, and the man dared to hope by a second.

Then he lost it all when her face split in a smirk that the Devil himself would be very proud of.

"Put you down? Hum… OKAY!!!" She said in a not-so-innocent voice.

She dropped him.

"Ohh… The wind doesn't let me hear his scream very well… Such a shame…" Samara faked a pout.

The duo laughed evilly.

* * *

**MANSON MANSION**

* * *

"How the Hell can't we find anything about this Dark Moon organization?" Samara growled.

"Calm down! There _must_ be something" The goth said "They must have hidden all the information under another name"

"What if they_ didn't_? What if it _wasn't_ true? What if the man was _lying_? What if--"

"**SHUT UP!!! **I am sure that he wasn't lying! He was about to pee himself!!! And I found an insignia in the men's jackets and arms when we were cleaning the place and getting rid of the corpses… It was a black circle. If you follow the logic, black is dark, and a circle can represent the moon, so it _is _true!" Sam shouted.

The twins were currently on Sam's room (and now Samara's too – their parents knew that she was coming all along_**… traitors**_) searching on her high-tech computer that would make Tucker drool at the sight of it. Literally.

And their results were… Nothing. Zero. Nada. (**A/N: **those two last words are spelled and mean _zero_ and _nothing_ in Portuguese, too XDD)

And the two girls were getting frustrated by this.

"Gaah!!!" Samara shouted "I can't take this anymore! I need to move! I need to do _**something**_!"

Sam raised her eyes from the screen.

"Practice" She said calmly and got back to her search.

"Oh, you're no fun" Samara pouted.

"Practice"

"Please, practice with me!!!" She begged "It's boring to fight alone…"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with whipped cream, cherries and those black bat gummies that you love on the top?"

"No"

"What if--"

"No"

"PLEASE!!!"

"No"

"And--"

"NO!!!"

"PL--"

"If I say _yes_, _WILL YOU_ _**SHUT UP**_!?!?!?" Sam shouted.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!! OF COURSE!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, **THANK YOU**!!! YOU'RE THE BEST TWIN EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EV--"

"**SHUT UP ALREADY!!!**"

* * *

**DUN DUN DU****UUUUUN!!!! We finally start discovering a bit of the twins secret!!! And what happened to them??? What is the DARK MOON?? Why am I asking you??!!**

_Yeah... Hey!!! Hold on… Didn't we agree that I would say '__**MUAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!!**__' and you would say '__**DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!**__'?_

**Yeah!!! You're right!!! Wait, you're right?? I'm wrong?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

_=O.O= Yeah… She looks just like Jazz… Anyways…_

_**Hasta la vista!!!**_

_**GoThYk SyA **_**AKA **_**Us**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! SQUEEEEE!!!!**_

_**Hey there guys!!!**_** I'm back for the next chapter of **_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_**!!!! ***_**squeals**_*****

=_O.o= Hum… Ahem… She really should stop doing that…_

**Anyways, I want a birthday gift from you and guess what it is??? Hum??? **_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!**_** Oh, and I received a cat, too.**

_Yeah, we have been bugging our mom to get us one since we were like, three years old… LOL_

**=O.o= Ok, anyways, our reviewers are: **_**GwenFan22, Alexa Moonlight (**_**No, I haven't seen them lately, but I love the movie**_** XDD),**__** MoT **_**and **_**Stephinie CrowManson. Thanks! We love you guys!!!!**_

_Nobody answered the question about when my B-day was, so nobody got the sneak peak!!! _**;P **_LOL_

**Look, I don't care about what we said last chappie… To tell the true, I don't even remember it… XD But I want to say 'MUAHA--'**

_Yeah, we already know it… OK, you say that, and I say..._

**What? 'DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!'?**

_No. _

**Then what?**

'_ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!__**'**_

* * *

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Sam pressed a salience in the wall and waited.

The bed slid into the wall, revealing all the weapons that were hid under it. The wall turned around, revealing gym equipment, more weapons, a giant screen that showed a map full of dots of various colours, and large tubes that displayed various outfits hanging.

Samara looked at the room, now completely changed, with her jaw dropped.

"Cooooool!!!! It looks like a movie!" She shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Samara, all of our lives look like movies. Please, twin sisters with psychic powers, that are filthy rich, can fight martial arts, kill people and have a training room in their room that appears when you touch a spot in the wall… Pretty much cliché, don't you think?"

"Ooooh… Right…" Samara nodded and the goth rolled her eyes once more.

"Whatever. Let's practice."

She took black twin sai (_sai_ it's a a weapon used in martial arts, are used in pairs and can be found in Elektra, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Mummy and Naruto… I love those weapons XDD) from the wall and positioned herself in a fighting stance. Her sister took a katana (go find what it is by yourself!) and did the same. They stared into each others' eyes and, suddenly, Sam attacked.

Samara hardly deflected the hit, turning around in the same place. She attacked her sister directly, hitting her from above. Well, at least, tried to. Sam blocked the hit by joining both sai above her head, catching the katana between them. She twisted both weapons, sucessfully prying the sword from her sister, leaving her almost harmless. She threw said weapon away and twisted herself, blocking her sister's punch.

"Without weapons now." Sam calmly told the other red-head.

Samara didn't answer her, preferring to apply a roundhouse kick aimed to her sister's head, which was easily avoided, but Samara twisted her twin's body, throwing her to the floor. Sam replied by doing a back-hand spring, throwing the other girl to the floor and did a flip, landing on the top of Samara.

"I won again. You need more practice. And this time, do it alone." Sam declared, while changing the room back to it's original appearance.

"Oh, so you can go out with the halfa, right, sis? Don't try to deny it, we can read each others' minds, remember?" Samara smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you discovered that he was an halfa…"Sam shook her head "I don't want to know."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your mind that 'told' me. I made the connections. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton? Puh-lease. More obvious than that is only the fact that you're in love with him" She smirked knowingly.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"'Are too', 'are not' what?" said an amused familiar voice. Well, at least familiar to Sam.

Both twins turned towards the door.

"Tucker! Danny! How long have you been standing in there?" Sam asked nervously.

"Not that long. We came in you were all 'are too!', 'are not!' and stuff." Danny answered.

"Yeah… Anyways, what was that about?" Tucker questioned.

"Well, I was saying that Sam lik--" Samara was stopped by a hand on her mouth.

"Nooooothing… Isn't it Mar-Mar?" Sam answered with an oh-so-sweet-and-innocent tone. Also know as her you-better-shut-up-know-or-you-are-going-to-suffer-a-very-painful-death tone. Samara gulped. "Oh! It's true! Samara figured out your secret! The 'Danny Phantom' secret." She added in afterthought.

"Y-you did?" Danny stuttered.

"Yeah, no biggie. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Danny relaxed visibly.

"Thank God…"

"Yeah… But it's such a shame that she doesn't shut up about other things, isn't it, Sama? Like what you were about to tell…" Sam said in a dangerous voice.

"Hey, Sam, it's true, you didn't introduce us! He is Danny Fenton and I'm T.F., for Tucker Foley and also for Too Fine." The techno-geek wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm Samara, Sam, Sama, Mar-Mar, Ama, Sammy, Mara and P., as in Perhaps." She smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, Tucker, my twin is the first girl ever that answered that line without a slap. You're lucky. The last guy who hit on her ended in the hospital with both arms and one leg broken."

"Ok… So, who's up to go to the Nasty Burger?"

"I'm in!" Three voices answered in unison.

* * *

**Sooooo… The introductions are done, next chappie we get a little more of Danny/Sam-iness!!! ***_**Squeals**_*****

_You really should stop eating sugar…_

**Anyway, it's my birthday, so give me a gift and **_**REVIEW!!!!Squeeee!!!**_

_Whatever, just review…_

_**Ciao!!!**_

_**GoThYk SyA **_**AKA **_**Me**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys!!!**_

**Here is the new update! We couldn't update sooner because we were in our beach house, and we had no Internet, and now we're grounded, and all the next chapters of our fics are in a notebook and **_**NOT **_**in the computer, but next chapter and the next one of **_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart **_**are going to be longer than usual… As long as we pass it to the computer. We started to write another story, too, but we'll only start to post it when our actual fics are reaching the end and--**

_Oh, shut up a lil', will you?! Let my explain the rest! We have three or four plot bunnies jumping in our head, begging us to write the other stories that we have in mind, but we'll try to finish NMWAGH and STT before starting to write those. Though we already wrote two chapters of __**The Haunting Past of a Mirage**__ the first chapter of __**Sam? Cheerleading? Haha… WHAT???**__, 'coz I couldn't rest until we wrote a bit of it. Oh, well. Just think about Paulina's face… and everyone else's XDD Oh, and both fics are __**DannyxSam**__ too, though we're considering to write a __**DanxSam**__ fic. We read one and we loved it, so we decided we would try._

**Sooooooooooooooooooo… Sorry about the late update, but we're always getting grounded…**

_Constantly. We get on the computer, start writing, than the time is over, but we want to finish that sentence, then our parents get mad, and we get grounded again!!! It's a vicious cycle._

**Other reason why we won´t be updating as fast as usual**** is because I'm writing a book (It's title is 'The Dark Moon') XD It already has over 210 pages and ***_**counts fingers**_*** TONS of words!!! 8D Oh, and we have school, too… Damn it. Tenth grade isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world… T.T**

_Thanks for the gifts (the reviews) and the cyber cake XDD__ Oh, and we got a cat. We though about calling him Vladdie, but we decided on calling him Orion._

**Thanks to my great reviewers, I love you guys so much, you made my birthday rock out loud… ****They are... _kiwi118, Neko4, paegodude, MoT, Stephinie Crow Manson _and _BookFan22 a.k.a. GwenFan33. _LUV U GUYS!!!!**

_With this said, let's start __**reading and reviewing**__, shall we?_

* * *

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

_Chapter 5 – The Nasty Burger__ and the F(l)ight_

* * *

The way to the fast-food center had been full of jokes, most of them involving our favorite halfa and a certain goth girl.

Tucker, to his delight (and Sam and Danny's horror), now had a partner in his teasing, Samara. Oh, dear God.

"… and that was the first fake-out make-out." Tucker concluded and Samara laughed.

"Oooooh… My, my, sis', you have been busy…" She teased. Then, her eyes sparkled with malice. "Did I already told you about what she had to do so we could enter a _lap dance _club so we could find a world renown thief and they only let the dancers and the guys get in?"

"What?!" Both boys asked, their mouths hanging open. No way in _Hell…_

Sam glared at her twin.

"Don't you dare! If you tell them that, I'll kill you. You'll have a long, suffering, death." She then noticed than her sister didn't even flinch. "Or… I could tell them about a something that involves a sock and a guy named Diego."

Samara's smirk dropped, but she winked and shrugged.

"I won't tell if you don't." She declared. Sam agreed and they kept walking, leaving the two amused boys behind.

* * *

"Sooooooo… This is the _Nasty Burger_?" Samara asked, confused. "Why would someone call a restaurant _Nasty?_"

Sam shrugged.

"No idea. And I'm not sure if I want to now." She declared, picking her order. She waited until her sister did the same, and then they walked to their seats.

Tucker took a look at Samara's meal and made a disgusted look.

"No way! Another one?! Dude, this sucks!"

"Another what?" Danny asked curiously.

"Another ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam answered, plopping on the seat next to Danny's. He laughed at Tucker's expression.

"Chill, dude. It's not like they're going to make _you _eat it."

"Actually, she made _me _eat it. Trust me, she wouldn't stop messing around, with my head, and torturing me… She can be very noisy… And _evil._" Samara shot a look at her twin.

Sam smirked deviously. The others gulped. Fear her.

"Anyways, what were you saying about that lap dance club?" Danny asked, trying to hide his nervousness. Sam shot a vengeful look at her sister. Samara sweat-dropped.

"Huh… Nothing!" She quickly answered, darting her eyes away from her sister.

"And why would you want to know, hum, Danny? Interested in Sam dancing in a pole?" Tucker teased. Danny blushed.

"Just shut up, Tuck." Sam rolled her eyes, her face getting a little red.

"My, my, what do we have in here? The two loser boys and the twin-freaks."

"My, my, what do we have in here? A plastic cheerleader and her steroid boyfriend, whose IQ's are lower than their ages." Sam shot back to the Latino girl.

Even Dash, as annoyed as he could be with the goth girl and her friends, knew when to quit a fight. But Paulina didn't.

"Shut up, loser. You're just wasting space. Why aren't you just hiding in the small box in the kitchen that most persons know as _fridge_"

Sam got up, her fists clenched.

"Because, _darling_, that's where you're going to be when I'm done with you" She cracked her fists. Samara flinched.

"Uh-oh. I know that look… That girl is in trooouuubleee…" She said, in a singing voice.

Paulina seemed to notice it too. Nervously, she called for her boyfriend's help.

"Dashyyy…" And then she noticed that he was already gone. "Anyways, loser, just get out of my way if you want to live enough to see your graduation or your _little _friends here are the ones that are going to suffer if you don't…"

Paulina didn't even got to finish the sentence, because Sam was already on top of her.

Sam punched Paulina's stomach.

"**Don't…**"

She pulled her hair so hard that the Latino's forehead almost touched her back.

"**ever…**"

The goth girl threw the cheerleader into the wall.

"**try to mess…**"

She pressed Paulina's head to the ground with her combat boot. Blood was spilling out of the hateful cheerleader's nose.

"**with my friends.**"

Sam took her boot out of the other girl's head.

"Are we clear?"

And she left.

With a quick exchange of looks, her friends grabbed their things and followed her.

Right when they caught up with her, a blue mist escaped form Danny's mouth.

"Oh, damn it." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes, a little smile playing in her lips.

"Come on, ghost boy. I'll help you." Then she turned to Tucker and Samara. "And you two, stay out of trouble."

Samara raised an eyebrow.

"You are the two trouble-makers, remember, sis? We'll be just fine."

"Whatever. Just pass me the Thermos."

As they ran to the ghost, Sam heard her twin ask.

"Thermos?"

Tucker sighed.

"Looooong story."

* * *

"**I'm goin' ghost!**"

Two rings of light appeared around Danny's waist, one of them going up and the other going on the opposite direction, replacing the shy, average Danny Fenton with his alter-ego, the oh-so-brave-and-hot Danny Phantom. Only, the part of hot was added in Sam's mind. She wouldn't dare herself to say it out loud, or, at least, while he was listening. Oh, yeah, she could defeat the biggest monsters on Earth just by cracking her knuckles, but she couldn't tell Dannythat she was in love with _him_. Very brave girl, huh?

Danny Phantom slid a arm around her waist a she held to his neck as he took on flight, turning them invisible to the world.

Oh my goth, how she loved to fly with him. She felt so safe and secure on his arms, like she had never been in danger. Yeah, right. She was _born_ in danger. There wasn't a single second in her life that her life wasn't in menace. She was forced to defend herself since she was a baby, and she had never dropped the shield that she carefully had built around her feelings. But lately that had started to change. And only because of _him. _

"Sam? Are you OK?" She heard him ask, his fresh breath making her feel tingly.

_Just fine, as long as I am with you_, that's what she wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead of it, she just answered with a muffled "Yes".

Danny landed softly, not wanting to let go of her. Her body was pressed against his, and her head was buried in his chest. Sometimes she was so strong, so confident, that he wondered if she was able to feel fear or maybe… love. But then, in times like this, when she dropped the 'stronger-and-better-than-you' mask, he saw her how she really was: a sweet girl, who only needed someone to care for her. And he hoped that she would let him be that person, to take care of her, to comfort her, to hold her, to love her.

They looked at each other, sapphire and amethyst, Danny and Sam, their faces got nearer…

And that was when the ghost attacked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!**

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WE'RE EVIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!_

**There it is, the newest chappie of STT!! Liked it, loved it? Want me to stop eating sugar? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! ^^**

_Three words. You. Are. Nuts. You are going __to get fat with all that sugar. FYI, __**I **__want you to stop eating it._

**Yeah, but your opinion doesn't count. So, anyway…**

_**!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Luv u guys!!!!**_

_**Arriverdeci,**_

_**GoThYk SyA **_AKA _**Me**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOO GUYS!**

_*__**slaps head**__* Shouldn't you be hiding from them? I mean, you left them hanging in that stupid cliffhanger for GODDESS-KNOWS-HOW-MANY–MONTHS!_

**OHHHHHH…. Right. I knew that… Heh… ***_**hides**_*** Hum… Sorry? **

*****_**Hits head against wall… REALLY HARD**_*** **_Jeez, do I have to do everything by myself?_

_***Chuckles sheepishly* **_**Hum… Yes?**

_***groans* **__Why do I even bother? - __**Don't. Answer.**__ – Oh, OK, I'll do the explaining… Here are some reasons:_

_1 - __Lots and lots and lots of exams, school works, home works, house duties, etc…_

_2__ – __**My book**__. I finished it in the New Year :D It has more than 300 pages, and it still has to be revised and some parts have to be rewritten… Blah._

_3__ – I'm always__** grounded**__! Seriously, I must have beaten some kind of grounding record!_

_4 __– My cell phone was __**broken**__for the longest time__. I know this may not seem a good excuse, but I always read fanfiction on it, and __**it is what keeps me writing**__. But unfortunately, my new one doesn't open pages that have more than 800 words T.T__ So, last month I finally got my old one back, almost flawless! YAY!_

_5__ – __**The only computer at my house that actually has Internet broke down**__. The last chapters I posted on NMWAGH and STT were only available because I used the __**school's computers**__, and now my pen is full of __**viruses**__ :( _

_6__ – In my defense, I shall say __**that I DO have a few chapters written**__, but they're all in my __**school's notebooks**__, so I'll still have to pass them to the computer, so you won't read them so soon DX_

_7__ – The __**other **__computers in my house also broke down, so I couldn't even write in the Word so I could update later -.-'_

_8__ – When one of the computers was finally fixes, it had to be formatted, and when I turned it on… *gasp* __**IT DIDN'T HAVE WORD AND ALL THE CHAPTERS AND OTHER STUFF I HAD IN THERE WAS GONE!**_

_9 – In my defense, I already had this chapter written. It was the longest that I wrote, with over __**5000 words**__, but I lost it when my PC broke down and the safety copy was on my pen… And that was also lost because of the viruses! __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_10 – I was going to post a __**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CHAPTER**__, as I did with NMWAGH, but I went on vacations to __**Jamaica (YAYYYYY!) **__by that date, and I was planning on writing it in there… But the Internet was more than 25 dollars per day! *__**GASP**__* So I obviously didn't update… Regardless of how much I wanted to… _T.T _That, and I caught a sunburn in a different place per day… Including in my feet! I barely could walk, much less climb the stairs and stuff… O.o_

_11 – My __**awesome **__DAD__(notice the sarcasm) doesn't let me go to his PC. Interesting, because my little brother spend his WHOLE FREAKIN' DAY IN THERE!_

_12 – Aren't these reasons enough? Hum, well… I made chocolate cake? *__**chuckles nervously**__*__If you don't hate me, but read, enjoy and review, I'll get you a piece!_

**Are you done yet with your lame excuses? Hello, we've got a chapter to present! By the way, thanks to our awesome reviewers: **_Squirrel holding a bazooka _**(awesome penname, BTW), **_Looka'sMagicHell_**, **_Jimmie130, xXMidnightFireHeartxX, Pokadot Queen95 _**and **_BookFan22 a.k.a. GwenFan22_**!**

_We love you guys! Oh, and sorry for the HUGE Author's Note… Hehe…_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: **_

_**This is a challenge, guys! PM or post in your review the funniest thing that has ever happened to you! If your experience is the funniest and makes me fall off the chair because I'm laughing so hard, you get the next chapter dedicated to you, as well as a preview of one of the next chapters of this fic or of one of the ones that aren't posted yet, and you get the privilege of having one of the twins passing through the same as you did! Thank you guys! **_

_Now, onto the next chappie!_

* * *

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

_**Chapter 6 – Attack!**_

* * *

Sam and Danny parted, rolling away from each other as a black vulture sped past them, a ectoplasmatic bullet hitting the spot where they had been just a few moments ago. Thanks to all their experience in ghost hunting (and Sam's pro-level on the battlefield, although Danny didn't need to know about that), they both escaped unharmed, quickly taking on defensive postures.

The black vulture stopped midair, turning towards them. Sam's amethyst eyes widened. No. How could this be possible? There wasn't possibly any way that they could revive their souls, was it? The Dark Moon didn't have souls. So, how would she be seeing a ghost from one of them? And one intended on attacking them, nonetheless.

The ghost was all clad in black, practical clothes, with so many weapons as he seemingly could carry without being buried under them. A large _katana_ was draped across his back, several _shuriken _hung on his belt, a noticeable powerful pistol with an ectoplasmatic glow around it was on his hand, charged and ready to shot, and Sam was sure that he had many other weapons hiding under his vests. His whole face was covered in black fabric, and he had a mask that only let them see his cold, emotionless eyes. Eyes of a murderer, of a uncaring killer. And it scared her, because she had already been like that. Amity Park had been an escape for her, a refuge of the scaring life she had had. But now her past was catching up on her. And now that she had found love, she didn't want to get back to it.

She had been keeping herself in shape, practicing everyday. At first, she hadn't been doing it consciously, simply doing it out-of-habit. Then, she became aware that if they ever came after her, she should be prepared. At first, she had kept herself away from everybody, turning into a goth, acting like a social outcast. She couldn't afford to make friends, only to lose them all again. Then, Danny came into the picture, bringing Tucker along with him. It was hard at first, resisting his attempts to be nice and including her in their conversations… But then, one day, her façade simply cracked, and they became friends, united through everything. She slowly healed her heart, broken by her sister's and her lover's betrayal, and started to love again, to care, to find happiness in the small things of life. And she found a new reason to fight. To protect.

But now… They were back. She had forgiven her sister, and she didn't mind sharing her friends with her. She was happier than she had ever been. That was, until _they _had appeared, looking for them, and not bothering if they hurt Sam's friends along the way.

But she wouldn't let them. She was stronger, and she had a reason. She was going to fight and protect them, even if it killed her. Everything to keep them safe. Especially Danny. Her love, her reason. He was her life. And she wouldn't let anyone ruin it again.

So she narrowed her eyes, and her defensive posture changed to a hostile, feline, dangerous one.

The ghost paid no notice to the halfa, that was in shock with the expression in Sam's eyes. Determination, protectiveness, and bloodlust. Three words that could easily define the murderous look in Sam's face.

The ghost shot at her, multiple times, without any pause between the shoots. Danny stood there, frozen on spot, as the gothic teenager avoided every single blast with the grace of a ballerina, all the while moving towards their attacker. She danced around the ghostly bullets, making it seem as easy as breathing. Well, judging by the easiness that she did it, to her it probably was.

The gun was knocked out of the ghost's hands by a well aimed flying kick. Sam, grabing it with one swift motion, shot the ghost with his own pistol as they both fell to the ground entangled in a hand-to-hand battle. Sam pinned the ghost on the ground, but he went intangible and slipped through the ground. She growled lowly, sensing him behind her, and jabbed him in the gut, hard.

He fell to the ground, but with another pistol in his hands, pointed not at her, but at… Danny.

The halfa seemed somewhat amused, as if he had just seen a whole bunch of flying pigs pass by, and not in the least frightened by having a mortal gun pointed at him.

Sam, whoever, wasn't in the mood for jokes. Before the ghost knew, he had a small silver knife embed in his hand, trespassing the gun and his hand, both now useless to him.

A few seconds later, a bright flash of light accompanied the vortex that sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

Sam tucked a rebel strand of hair behind her ear, huffing in annoyance.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Ah, crap. She had forgotten that Danny was there, watching her performance with her unusual fighting and knife-throwing skills. She chuckled nervously.

"Jeez, I really need to cut my hair. It's always getting in my eyes…"

"Sam…"

"God, I swear, I really need to buy new boots, these ones are starting to get somewhat tight…"

"Sam."

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you think we could drop by Nasty Burger again? I could really use some tofu burgers right now…"

"SAM!" Danny shouted, annoyed. It was clear that Sam was hiding something, and he was set on finding out what it was.

"What?" She whined slightly. He glared at her.

"What was that?"

"That what?" She diverted, trying to win some time.

"That! You know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't!"

"Sam, we both know that you are hiding the truth from me, and you know what I'm talking about." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, somewhat amused with her vague questions. "So answer me."

_Ah, shit._

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

_I'M EVIL!_

**ANOTHER CLIFFIE! (BTW, did any of you watched Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton? I did… It was awesome!)**

_HINT: If you review, I'll try to update faster!_

* * *

_**Luv u all, guys! **_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! ***_hides from sad and angry reviewers_*

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!_

**We were**** going to post this yesterday, on the 28th, as a birthday gift for ourselves and for you, but we had no time, no computer and no Internet! The whole world was against us! ***_**cries**_*****

_So… Here it is… Our__ belated birthday gift! And check our other belated birthday gift… *insert drumrolls here* AN ONESHOT! It's completely random and it's called June's Mistletoe, but give it a chance and tell us what you think!_

**To all of those who had any of my fics under Story or Author Alert, we plead you to do it again. We have been told that it didn't alert those who checked my updates through it. Thank you!**** By the way, in this chapter you will learn something new about the Dark Moon leaders and Sam's past. The mystery ensues... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!**

_Enough rambling, and thanks to all my reviewers__**! **_**xXMidnightFireHeartxX, terraXbbXFAN2, angelluver92, Jimmie130** _and_**Looka'sMagicHell**__**(**_with who I am writing a DP fic - Ooh, and Grawsome is a nice portmandeu!_*****_**nods head approvingly**_*****

_**IMPORTANT:**___

_**This is a challenge, guys! PM or post in your review the funniest thing that has ever happened to you! If your experience is the funniest and makes me fall off the chair because I'm laughing so hard, you get the next chapter dedicated to you, as well as a preview of one of the next chapters of this fic or of one of the ones that aren't posted yet, and you get the privilege of having one of the twins passing through the same as you did! Thank you guys! **_

_Onto __the next chapter! And give us MANY belated birthday gifts (cough-reviews-cough)!_

**Luv u guys!**

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

_Chapter 7 – Ready or Not_

'_Samara, I LOVE YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_'

'_OK, I think I began to understand why ya' get so annoyed when I do that. Please, STOP! It's givin' me a freaking headache!_'

Sam chuckled sheepishly.

'_Sorry... But THANK YOU SO MUCH!_'

Samara's eye twitched with annoyance. Both Danny and Tucker watched the expressions of the girls flick back and forth like they were having a mental conversation. _Could they actually be having a mental debate?_, they mused._ Nah..._

Some hours had passed after the confrontation with the Dark Moon's ghost, from which Sam was saved from answering unpleasant questions (_cough-_how-can-you-fight-and-win-against-a-freakin'-ninja-like-ghost?-_cough_) and had evaded any type of conversation about it... Which evolved both twins intercepting Danny's attempts to tell Tucker about what had happened. Heh.

Just like they were doing now.

"Hey, Tucker, you know that ghost me and Sam were—"

"Hey, I just remembered! There's a promotion on that place – the Nasty Burger, I think – that says that if you buy three extra-big burgers, you get two free!" Samara piped in. Sam was quick to follow her lead, nodding like mad.

"She's right! Like, totally, absolutely-"

"-completely, wonderfully-"

"-amazingly, incredibly-"

"-astonishingly-"

"-brilliantly-"

"-delightfully-"

"-surprisingly right!" Sam completed, grinning like a maniac.

"Uh-uh." Samara nodded in agreement. Then, she paused, looking in though before frowning. "Hey, what do ya' mean by 'surprisingly'? It is _not_ surprising that I'm right! Right?"

Sam patted her sister's head in pity.

"Whatever you say, Mar-Mar... Whatever you say. You just gotta' believe it."

Samara pouted.

"Not fair!" She whined. "How come ya're always right and I'm only right sometimes?"

"Don't worry, sis'... One day, you will be right again. And in that day, I'll be at least a hundred times righter."

"Wha? Is _righter _even a word? Shouldn't it be _more right_? Wait... Now that I think of it, _righter _sounds better."

Sam shrugged.

"I think so... At least, when I wrote it on the computer it didn't put that weird wavy red line under it, so I suppose it's a word."

'_We are so good at evading questions._'

'_I know! ...Right?_'

**Somewhere Unknown**

"_You failed!_"

The minion cringed. It was a ghost, and had a ninja-like attire. For those familiar with the twins, it was the same one who had attacked Sam and Danny.

The shadow who had hissed moved a little, letting the minion see another figure behind it.

"Please forgive me!" The ghost whimpered. "I wasn't strong enough! Please, Mistress, be merciful!"

He could feel the amusement in the shadow's voice when it answered back.

"_Oh, I know that you weren't strong enough... When it comes to dear ol' Sammy, not even our entire army can surpass them in power. And that's __**exactly why**__ she will join us._"

The ghost looked up, hopeful that maybe the Mistress would be merciful and spare his afterlife.

She smirked, even though the ghost couldn't see her.

"_But that, however, isn't a reason not to kill you._"

The screams of the minion were the only sound that anyone around heard for hours.

"_Soon, Sammy, I will get you._"

The shadow moved into the light, revealing luscious lips, long burning red hair with streaks, and amazingly cruel amethyst eyes.

"_Soon._"

It was a promise.

**Manson Mansion**

"Two hundred and ninety-eight..."

"Sam?"

"Two hundred and ninety-nine..."

"Sam. Saaaam! SAM!"

"Three hundred!" With a triumphant smirk, Sam got down from the bar where she had been doing one-handed push-ups and paid attention to her sister. "Yes? Were you talking to me, Samara?"

Said girl rolled her eyes.

"Of _course not,_ SAM. I've only been saying your name out loud for the past fifteen minutes because I like to do it!"

Sam cocked her head to the side.

"Really?" She asked, interested.

"NO!"

Sam pouted.

"Oh, darn it. I really thought you liked saying 'Sam' since, you know, it's also one of your nicknames and stuff..." She shrugged. "Ah, too bad."

"What? Oh, ya're right! It is! Wait... Ah, damn, ya're right again!"

Sam smirked maliciously.

"And that makes our punctuation... Sam The Great – 74.563.728 times right; Weird Twin Sister – 4 times right. And counting."

Samara huffed in indignation and walked out of the room. Her gothic sister simply shook her head, chuckling at their silliness.

_Oh, well. I have to practice anyway._

Breathing slowly and deeply, she stretched as much as she could, reaching high. When her head started to feel dizzy, she slowly got back to her initial posture, cracking the jolts on her back and neck. Feeling more relaxed, she twisted a bit before doubling over backwards, her hands touching her heels. With some more effort, she pushed herself harder, her head touching the back of her knees. Her muscles ached from the extreme position she was in, but she only pushed herself farther until her head passed between her legs, her arms extended back to maintain balance.

Her control over her muscles broke, and she ended in the floor. Sam vaguely thought of herself as a plastic band: when stretched to its maximum, it would either go back to its normal situation or it would snap. She had snapped too many times to her own liking, though, and she wouldn't let it happen again.

She winced as her fall made her scar hurt. Twisting so she could get a better look, she observed it with a trained eye. It hurt like hell, like liquid fire in her veins, acid and burning, but her control over herself was stronger, and she didn't let any pain show. It was awful, and even after three years it still hadn't fully cicatrized. With an hiss when it touched her aching skin, she lifted her shirt and groaned.

_Great. Just bloody freackin' great._

It was open again. She surveyed warily the wound, the straight line that had caused her so much pain and helplessness. It was a long, deep, ugly scar, half opened. The parts that weren't oozing blood were a dark red, with tinges of black and stripes of silver that vaguely resembled a criss-cross pattern, somewhat burnt, somewhat stitched.

_It matches my hair_, she thought dryly, with dark humour.

She remembered how she had received it.

_Fire. There was fire everywhere, burning and twisting, melting everything that came close. Red, yellow, blue and green, the flames colour changed with the temperature__ – she vaguely remembered someone telling her the fire had those pretty colours because of the salt. But it wasn't pretty now. It was hot, too hot, and the burning air made her delicate skin boil and form painful bubbles. Too much heat. It was too much. _

_The sword she was gripping on her injured hand protested__; the metal was unbearably hot. Patches of skin were glued to it, the high temperature of the sword making the skin recoil and deteriorate into raw flesh. It hurt like hell. She didn't care._

_She only wanted to kill._

_The blood fever pulsing through her made her ignore the pain, the ache in her lungs, the lack of fresh hair, the burned skin, the corpses of her family and friends on the ground, the ashes that entered her eyes, making them sting and difficulting her vision, the roar of the fire surrounding her, the ache of her muscles, her exhaustion and fatigue, the desire to just lie down and let everything go, the fire consuming her body, leaving nothing but ashes behind... Everything was a blur to her, raw determination and the desire for revenge the only things that kept her standing, with her sword in hand._

_It could have been beautiful, if it didn't bring so much desolation and pain. The multicoloured__ fire, dancing around the air, consuming the trees, the houses and the corpses in a lethal charm. The flames licking her bare feet, the hem of her dress already on fire, the purple fabric stained with the vital crimson liquid, burning, twisting, and crinkling into torn straps of fragile burnt rags. _

_The pain, the loss and the guilt had been repressed in a faraway place of her mind – only revenge mattered now. It was some strange kind of lust, this feeling. __There was something sensual in the way the sword fir perfectly into her hand, the way the flames bit into her raw skin, the devilish and somewhat guttural growl that came from the back of her throat, the readiness to the battle that made her muscles tense, the exotic and glorious feeling of the clash of the weapons, the almost erotic bliss of revenge._

_That was blood lust to her._

_And so she was the only survivor, the only one facing their opponents, the on__ly one standing long enough to fight._

_Samara had flown off long ago, and so had Alexander. Bloody cowards – __'traitors' was a better word, actually. Running of, leaving them all to die. What had happened to all the promises of support, faithfulness and braveness? Where did it all go, now that it really mattered? Never mind. It only served to show her where their true loyalties really lied. _

_Her lip was bleeding, she spit the crimson liquid at the feet of her opponents. __She could die, sure, but she would be sure to take them with her. No matter what._

_She gripped the sword tighter. It was time._

_With a growl, she lunged at the shadows. The two cloaked figures moved__, one to each side, and the smallest one took a step forward, drawing its own sword – which, by the way, looked too much like Sam's to be comfortable._

_It was a lovely thing, really, in a somewhat lethal way. The handle was of a dark colour__, moulded to fit her hand perfectly, an extension of her arm. The metal had a hint of silver to it, and was almost indestructible - it was sharp, accurate, and quite elegant, just like its owner. In the handle, there was a moon-shaped onyx incrusted._

_The cloaked figure's sword was too alike Sam's to be a coincidence._

_They were the same size, equally strong, flexible and agile, both swords and their owners. __They were equally matched. It was strange, but at the same time it had some kind of appeal, to find a worthy opponent. It was some kind of dance, their fighting. Swords clashing, their owners' bodies twisting, turning, evading, ducking and jumping. It was a mortal dance, they both knew it. Their steps were perfectly choreographed, every move carefully studied and scrutinized by both of them; neither of them could afford any mistakes. In this particular dance, when you failed, you died._

_They fought for a long time. The other shadowed figure simply stood there, watching them, never showing any signs of being uncomfortable by the fact it had been standing the whole time. They fought, dancing with Death, a graceful blur of black, crimson and purple in the middle of the fire. _

_And then it was over. _

_Sam's sword clattered to the ground, _

_Blood tinged the burning ground, quickly forming a puddle._

_She fell to her knees, eyes wide in shock._

_**No!**_

_The fighter also seemed surprised – its sword hadn't any blood in it._

_There was someone behind her, and the other shadow wasn't in the same place as before. Her back had been slashed practically in two, from shoulder to hip..._

_She had lost – it had been unfair, they all knew, betrayal of the rules of duelling – but she had lost all the same._

_She had lost._

_She was going to die._

_**No!**_

_They left, not sparing her another glance. They took her sword, and left her to die between the flames._

_But against all the odds, she survived._

Sam grimaced. She had been burnt badly – which was partially good because it closed a few parts of the wound, but she had also lost a lot of blood. She had stitched herself, twisting her body in an impossible angle, no anaesthesia; she had had no mercy to her own body. She had passed out from blood loss and almost died before she had been found.

And now the bloody scar was open again. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, just like before. And if her gut feeling was right, the games had begun again, whether she was ready or not.

The last thing she saw before the world went black was a pair of concerned eyes.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

**WE'RE EVIL!**

_Bet you weren't expecting any of that, right?__ Hummm... This chapter ensues some questions, isn't it?_

**Yeahhhh... *nods* Like, "Who is Alexander?", "Why did Samara and Alexander run off?", "Why did those shadowed figures burn that place?", "WHO are those shadowed figures?", "Who is the girl with amethyst eyes and red hair?", "What games is Sam referring to?", "Why do I ask so many questions?", "Why do we spend so much time without updating?", "Why-"**

_Ok, Ok, we got it! Can you shut up now? *sighs* I am sad, however, to say we won't be posting from the 14__th__ to de 30__th__, since I'll be travelling to another island with my grandmother. And I'll probably be bored to death._

**Uh-uh. So, you can't say this chapter is short and a filler, because it most certainly isn't! Nuh-uh! Lots of things to torture your tiny little brains with!**

_*rolls eyes* Don't mind her. She switched her brain with a nine-year-old's again. __Anyways, I hope this keeps you satisfied until our next update!1_

_**Review!**_

_Luv u guys!_

**Sayonara,**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys!**

_Sorry about updating this 4 days after we said we would, but the plane was delaye__d and we just got back to the island we live in... So sorry!_

**However, ****we decided to give you more inside on Sam's past! WIIIIIIIIII!**

_We were going to uncover some of it later, but it just came to my mind and I decided to put it here!_

**Yeaaaaah- Hey, hold on a second! YOU decided? YOUR mind? Have you forgotten ****that we ARE the SAME mind? Huh? I also had a part in this, you know?**

_*rolls eyes* Just shut up. *shoves cookies on inner self's mouth*_

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! _Bookfan22, xXMidnightFireHeartxX _(It isn't her evil self but it's close to it... Althought I have an oncoming story featuring Sam's evil self and it's a DanxSam fic ^.^), _Looka'sMagicHell, piequeenthegreat _(glad we make you laugh ^.^) and _Jimmie130! _You guys rock!_

***coughs and splutters* You will pay for this! On with the fic! *throws other self of a cliff* ****I'M EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls*_

* * *

**Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! (HAH! NOT MY OTHER SELF!)**

* * *

_**Sam + Twin = Trouble**_

_Chapter 8 – Down The Memory Lane_

* * *

_It was a stormy night, and the weapon room was faintly lighted by the flickering flame of a single candle in the hands of a young girl. It was obvious that she shouldn't __be there, since she tried to conceal the candle light to a minimum and crept along the floor while making as little noise as possible. Royal purple eyes shifting wildly, as if expecting someone to appear out of nowhere and catch her in the forbidden room, she silently, painfully slowly, pushed the curtains to prevent any light to be seen from the outside and closed the doors with care, jumping with her own respiration._

_Finally sure that no one could see her, but with her senses still on complete alert, she finally put the candle down, careful not to let any drops of molten wax fall, and allowed herself to examine the room with the faint light the candle provided. _

_Every single wall in the room was painted black, as were the ceiling and the floor. White circles, each one slightly bigger than the previous one, like the ripples in the water after a droplet broke he surface, were engraved on the floor, as were various runes with different colours, positioned in a manner that would seem random to most people, but had an hidden meaning for those who were instructed in the Arts. The__ knowledge of the little girl, unfortunately, was limited to the lessons she had watched while hiding in the shadows and to her own intuition. _

_The walls had various weapons hanging from it, half from which the girl didn't even knew the name and could only imagine its uses. __There were at least one from each type. From fancy swords that were completely unpractical, only meant to show-off, to ancient weapons that were used centuries ago, from leather, three-pointed whips, to Japanese _katanas_, from emerald-incrusted silver daggers to rusty Viking war hammers, there were basically every type of weapon you could think of. Torture tools, fencing and archery material, halters and chains... Hell, even a Jack-in-the-box they would have if it could be used as a weapon!_

_Two ropes dangled from the ceiling, __one with knots all way from the floor, and the other shorter, with the end in a hoop, which the young girl knew that was used to do one-handed lift-ups and other strength (and even flexibility) exercises. Bars occupied one side of the room, close to an empty space in the wall, and other equipment was placed so most of the floor was unoccupied. _

_With curious eyes, the little girl let the hood that covered most of her head fall, showing a dark, rich auburn coloured hair fall down her back in cascading waves. __It was quite long, even for a girl, and the silky mass almost reached her knees. The ends were almost black, for the girl always liked that colour, even though her mother always disliked her uncommon tastes, but she didn't care. _

_Young Sam Manson, who obviously was the little girl, furrowed her brows while she grabbed a pair of _woo diep do, _a weapon that somewhat resembled those used in the _Aladdin_ Disney movies by the bad guys. Testing its weight, and finding it slightly heavier than she expected, mostly because of her own age, she shifted them experimentally in her petite hands, all thoughts of being caught leaving her mind. With her eyes bright, she assumed a defensive stance, twisting somewhat awkwardly the swords, one in which hand. _

_Attacking an imaginary enemy, young Samantha lunged forwards, twirling, ducking and crossing both _woo diep do_ above her head, blocking an imaginary attack. Advancing and backing off, always fighting, little Sam practiced her use of the weapons the whole night, acquiring more confidence with the beforehand unknown fighting tools. Now that she understood the basics of the _woo diep do_, her graceful and agile demeanour returned, replacing the awkwardness that she always experienced when trying an weapon for the very first time. She was a natural at fighting and she knew it. After getting the hang of the tactics of the fighting techniques or weapons she was trying to use, it was immensely easy for her to master it. She was born to fight, and she knew it. It had been forbidden to her, but since when had that ever stopped her? The answer was simple: never. _

_Sam had always been fascinated by weapons, the shiny metal so beautiful__ and smooth; yet so sharp, so deadly. So... alluring. A dagger covered by velvet, so enticing and dangerous. It had some sort of attractiveness to it, a touch of seduction. It called Sam to feel the weight of the metal, to try to run her fingers across the blade, to smile at the drops of the dark blood that proved that it was well-sharpened. Beautiful, yet deadly – just like young Samantha wanted to be. _

_When her instincts told her that the sun would be rising soon, she carefully hung the _woo diep do _in its rightful place in the wall, opened the curtains, grabbed the candle and crept silently out of the room, the small 'click' of the lock echoing softly in the dark room. She didn't notice a single drop of wax that had fell to the floor while she was practising. It was still there when the first persons went to the weapon room, right after sunrise. _

* * *

"Sam? Sammy? Can you hear us?"

"She doesn't seem like it... Do you think she's going to be OK?"

Sigh.

"I don't know. When I found her, she was just closing her eyes. I can only imagine what would have happened I had come later."

The two boys and the red-headed girl were sitting next to the hospital bed of a very pale and weak-looking Sam Manson. The machines were beeping rhythmically, and it would be a comforting sound if said girl was actually asleep and not in a state such as the one she was in.

"Goodness, she almost _died _of blood loss. I-I don't know what I would have done if she died."

With a grim look, Tucker agreed.

"I know." He sighed. "Well, but she isn't much better than dead now, or is she?"

In synch, they all turned their eyes to the blood and IV machines, tubs and needles that connected to the girl's life, and then to her pale face.

Danny Fenton, the girl's best friend and oh-so-secret crush, caressed her face softly, taking in every single detail in case he wouldn't see her alive again. If only she was just asleep... It would be a lot easier to bear.

* * *

"_Samantha."_

_The voice was female and familiar. Young Sam gulped. It was the voice her mother used when she had done something she wasn't supposed to – a curt, brusque tone that cut short every hope of escaping unpunished. __With a supposedly angelic smile, she turned around to face the woman she feared and loved at the same time. _

_Little Sam's mother was a beautiful woman, but also a dangerous one. She was the type of woman that commanded men, rigid, short with words, and not fond of loving gestures. Sam had done everything in her power to gain a single compliment from the woman, but she wasn't succeeded; the only thing she did that was against her mother's wishes was her secret use of the weapon's room, but Sam hadn't exactly told her. She wasn't stupid, you know, since it was forbidden to her since she was old enough to walk._

_Sam's mother was a petite woman, although she seemed to tower above everyone else when she wanted. Short, chin-length black hair shaded her amethyst coloured __eyes, which were shaded by long, dark lashes that made men fall at her feet with a single blink. Her nose was slightly crooked, result of a fistfight that had ended in a broken nose on her side and many broken bones on the other, and her full, rosy lips were set in a thin line – one which little Sam knew to fear. Her dark purple clothes hugged her thin form, which seemed fragile but actually hid a great strength and agility. _

"_Samantha." She repeated. __"Your pose is unbalanced. You have more strength in your left side, so you should compensate your right while fighting."_

_And she left, leaving a shocked little Samantha behind._

* * *

Back in the hospital room, only one person remained. Holding her cold hand in his, Danny caressed her skin lovingly. Sure that no one could see him, he deposited a kiss on her forehead, sighing sadly before leaving.

He just wanted for Sam to wake up from her comatose state so they could be happy again.

And Sam continued her trip down the memory lane.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOHHHH... I put Little Sammy-kyns in coma! *gasp* How could I have been so EVIL? *smirks* Oh, well. **

**This has got to be the shortest A/N I ever made.**

* * *

**Luv u guys! (not my other self!)**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**** (still not my other self)**

* * *

_**GoThYk SyA **_**(NOT MY OTHER SELF! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys!**

_*****__glares at other self while wrapped in casts and gauze like a mummy__*****_

***smirks and then sighs*** **Well, I'm terribly sorry about not being able to post this before, but I was attacked by a dog. Yes, you read right. I WAS ATTACKED BY A DOG. A German Shepard, or a German Shepherd, or Sheppard, or however these dogs are called. He bit my arm, my shoulder and my thigh, and I was lucky to have the strength to make him stay away from my neck, or otherwise there wouldn't be any Sya (and her other self) to post you this chapter. **

**Plus, on the same day, some mean person stole my MP4 when I was in PE, and all my future chapters from this and my other fics, as well as the first chapters and general ideas for new fics were in there and I didn't have any backup. So, all was lost, including hundreds of photos, pics, and almost 650 musics. And my book. **

**Talk about bad luck.**

**I am not fully recovered yet, since my arm still hurts like hell, but I wanted to give you a Yule/Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hannukah/whatever-you-celebrate present. Also I'll be posting a new oneshot in New Years' if you are interested.**

_*glares and stuggles*_

***cackles evilly* Oh, well. On with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sam+Twin=Trouble**_

_Getting Away With Murder_

* * *

_Torture. It was torture. It was liquid fire in her veins, it was the blood that fell from her blind eyes, from the cuts and gashes and whip lashes, and it was the feeling of water burning through her nose, through her throat while they drowned her, over and over again, and she she just wanted to make it stop, make it stop, oh, please, make it stop make-it-stop makeitstopmakeitstop... makeitstopNOW!_

_It was the electricity that electrocuted her wet body, it was the pain that filled every inch of her being and then some, it was the feeling of utter and complete despair that surrounded her, it was the conscious though that she would never see anyone again, that she would die, that even if she survived she would want to die. Die, die, __die, die-now-..._

_It was her hair being torn and pulled, it was its roots being cruelly snatched from her head, leaving trails of blood, red-hot burning blood, it was the feeling of every bone in her body breaking, crushing, tearing the once soft skin apart, it was the feeling of __utter defeat and hopelessness that came with it. It was the feeling of betrayal, it was the heartbreak that came with it. _

_She felt like wailing, moaning and whimpering. She wanted to, and only the powers above knew how much it hurt not to make a sound, not to let a single tear escape. She wanted to wail, cry, scream and die, but she couldn't because she was Samantha Manson, because she was Sam, she was a Manson, because she was the daughter of her mother, and because the daughter of her mother called Sam __was a Manson and she couldn't cry. _

_And then, when Alexander walked in, she knew, she just knew, even without her eyesight she had known that he had walked in, always with that beautifully soft blonde hair, with those blue eyes, not a single thing out of place, always perfect – perfect Alexander, always so bloody perfect, perfectperfectperfect, __so cold and always perfect Alexander._

_She wondered if she was going mad. Madmadmad. It was a funny word, three letters with a lot of meaning. __Mad. Maaaaad. __M-a-d, M-A-D, __**M-A-D, **_**M-A-D**_**! **__It was a red word with tinges of blue, it smelled like apple and butter, it felt like relief. Relief. Reliefreliefrelief – it was a blue word, playing vaguely with a faded yellow, it felt like a river of fresh water in the middle of the spring, it felt like what she hadn't felt in a long time. She was mad. She was mad in both senses - mad as in angry and mad as in crazy. She felt angry. She felt crazy. She felt mad. She was mad._

"_OOoooh Aleeeex!__ Alexy-Alex-Aleeex!" She giggled, even though there was blood, her blood, everywhere, even though they were pressing burning metal in her mutilated body, burning her, burning her body, burning her mind. She gasped in pain, but then promptly started giggling again. "Little Alexy did a little trip! Little Alexy lost his grip! Little Alexy though he was great, Little Alexy met his death!"_

_She was vaguely aware that__ 'death' and 'great' didn't rhyme, but it was beyond her state to care. She could feel Alexander's rage building, and could almost bet that an angry flush had taken over his pretty features._

"_You know something, Alexy-wexy?" She giggled again, a mad, crazed giggle that made everyone __in the dungeon wince. "You have always looked like a girl. Girlgirlgirl. A very girly-girly-girl. Girl."_

_Vaguely, she felt the few parts of her that were still sane cry out of pain._

I want to die!

_Her mad mind paid no attention to it. __It was fun, taunting little ol'Alexy like that. Wittle Little Alexy. So cold and not perfect and girly and traitor and egoistical and feminine and..._

_Haha. Alexy was feminine. Alexy was a giiiiiirl!_

_She giggled madly once again.__ And then her eyes snapped open, and although she could not see, she knew her eyes were completely red with her blood and that the men in the room were terrified. Sam Manson had finally snapped, and it wouldn't be pretty. _

"_After all," she continued, her voice dropping a few tones until she was almost hissing, "you scream like a girl. And you will scream tonight, Alexy, I assure you."_

_After that it was a blur of red, screams and the sound of metal penetrating flesh. And blood, so much blood, coating and washing everything it reached. And in that night, the night of her first murder, she made sure nothing was left__ untainted. If her innocence had left her, why would it remain on others? _

_That was the night the innoce__nce, the youth and the dependence in others left Sam Manson, forever not to return._

_

* * *

_

"Sam?", Danny Fenton whispered softly, caressing the unconscious girl's face, "Can you hear me? I mean, Jazz says that people in coma can hear you, but I'm not sure... I mean, look at you. You are the strongest person I know and you just..."

He let you a long, deep sigh before walking to the door.

"Sam, I just wanted to say... I love you."

The moment the blue-eyed boy walked out, Sam Manson shifted and her breath deepened while she left the comatose state and entered a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, folks! **

**See you in the next chapter of Sam+Twin=Trouble!**

***sees other self freeing herself from the casts* Uh-oh. Gotta run! See ya!**

_*chases inner self*_

_

* * *

_

_Love you guys!_

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

* * *

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	10. Chapter 10

***peeks* Hello, guys? *hides from thrown tomatoes***

_*smirks evilly at other self's situation* How's that for binding me to a chair, huh? How d'you like it?_

_*tomatoes are thrown* EEP! *also hides*_

***also smirks evilly while wiping tomato gush from imaginary face* Idiot. **

_*blows raspberry and turns to readers* Well, I must apologize (SOOORRRYYYEEE!) on our behalves _– _but the one_–_year_–_plus delay_––

_*****_**gasps*****ONE**–**YEAR**–**PLUS DELAY? HOW COULD YOU?**

_*winces* Um, yes. As I was saying, it was because of the existence of a big computer_–_crashing virus, which pretty much ruined my old computer. So, no files left, no computer to write, no anything. _

**Oooooh, I get it. So that's why we are writing in the Microsoft Word '97 in this rickety computer, isn't it?**

_*nods* Yes, yes it is. My father finally fixed me something to write in, after a year or so. Now, we're busy typing up all the fanfiction written in pen_–_and_–_paper during that aforementioned year. _

***glares at readers* Did you really think we'd spend all this time lazing about? Well, YOU'RE WRONG!**

_Ahem. Well, to answer your questions (thanks for the concern), the dog_–_attack injuries I mentioned last chapter didn't heal without consequence: I have developed a "post_–_traumatic necrosis" on my right arm (something about the cells in the tissue being dead or whatever; we don't understand doctor_–_ramblingese) which hurts whenever I make some effort with it or when the air is more humid and the like. _

***whistles* Wow. That's a lot of bad luck. Are you sure no one jinxed us?**

_*shrugs* Probably a classmate of ours. Or our PE teacher. Or really influential world_–_leaders which we have blackmailed... Or_––

**Ok, we get it. By the way, last chapter was somewhat angsty wasn't it? I just reread it... Along with the rest of the story. The bad grammar burns my eyes!**

_O.o' You're right! Wait, **you**'re right?_

***glares* I have my moments, you know? Anyways, we will be correcting the old chappies from both NMWAGH (which has also been updated) and STT whenever we have time, as well as posting some new stuff. By the way, a gigantic THANK YOU to all our lovely reviewers, also from last chapter... Which I was certain that I had put there, but it seems like it isn't so. So THANK YOU to** _piequeenthegreat_ (x2 - lol),_ xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx (_I didn't think it would be so, either. Hopefully, none of the other chappies will be like that), _Looka'sMagicHell_ (x2),_ wolfhead, AvalonXNaruto (_I'll try to ASAP; the TT one sounds interesting - I've always liked that pairing!), _keira-kyuketsuki _and_ Jaded Jimmie_!

'_Nuff rambling. On with the fic!_

**NOOOOOO! I WANTED TO SA**––

* * *

_**Sam + Twin = Trouble**_

_Girls Who Like Trouble_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize her surroundings.

Sam Manson didn't like it.

Sam Manson also wondered why she was thinking about herself in the third person, and then decided not to concern herself with such matters.

Rising from the uncomfortable bed on which she was lying, and frowning in order to escape the blinding whiteness of the room, she surveyed her surroundings dazedly.

The room was almost completely white, with metallic machinery covering one wall. There was a door but no window, the room being illuminated by a single electrical lamp on the ceiling. An IV was attached to her arm, as well as some other tubes that were connected to one of the machines.

She deduced she was in some kind of hospital, if the open back of the medical gown was anything to go by.

Ripping the needles attached to her arm (she _hated _those things), she unsteadily positioned her feet on the floor, holding the metal handlebars on the sides of her bed to help her rise. The ground whooshed closer, and she just had the time to put her hands in front of her before her face greeted the tiled floor.

"Ouch."

Her voice sounded raspy from the lack of use and she would have been very grateful if she was offered some water right that moment. Alas, if wishes were kittens, beggars would have great purring balls of fuzz to keep them warm and–– what was the point again? Oh, yes. She didn't get any water. Wish not granted and all.

Sam Manson didn't think she could stand up, so she crawled to the door, forehead and nose red from the close meeting with the ground, ready to leave the room before she noticed (once again) the distinct lack of clothing on her backside.

She groaned, laying her head on the floor once again.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

* * *

Danny Fenton paced back and forth–– or rather, floated back and forth while swinging his legs in the air, seeing as he wasn't really touching the ground. He muttered repeatedly under his breath, eyebrows furrowed, while Tucker Foley, his oldest friend and one of the best (right next to one ultra–recyclo–vegetarian Goth girl) messed around with his PDA.

"––I mean, what if she doesn't wake up? It's _Sam_, for Pariah's sake; we might as well be _dead _without her––"

Samara Manson (the also–ultra–recyclo–vegetarian–but–not–Goth twin of the girl occupying Danny's mind) strolled in holding a pair of Nasty burgers, a third, tofu one shoved in her mouth.

"Eef fonffa fee faffigh, faa fou?"

Danny stopped his pacing – floating, whatever – and Tucker dropped his beloved PDA for a second, rising an eyebrow at the red–headed girl. She swallowed heavily, clearing her throat before repeating:

"She's gonna' be alright, ya' know?" Samara handed both guys their burgers, Tucker immediately biting into his while Danny eyed his before putting it down. "She 'as been through worse and came right up. It's gonna' be ok."

Danny resumed his pacing as if it hadn't been interrupted. Tucker shrugged.

"––she _is _Sam, and Sam is just––"

"It doesn't stop us from being worried, you know. Sam is our best friend. The third part of the trio. We just... We'd be incomplete without her."

"––should have helped her earlier, stupid Box Ghost for making me late––"

The techno–geek sighed, taking another bite.

"And now Danny is blaming himself."

Samara rolled her eyes.

"I really dunno' what the fuss's all 'bout. It was her own fault––"

"SHUT UP!" Both Samara and Tucker jumped at Danny's shout. "It _wasn't _her fault and you know it! She was _dying _when I found her! You're her own damn sister, you should be more concerned!"

A loud crash sounded from the inside, pausing Danny mid–rant.

"SOMEONE GET HER!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"STOP THAT!"

"MAKE HER STOP, MAKE HER STOP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"WHO WAS WATCHING HER ROOOM?"

"GET HER, DAMMIT!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OUCH! YOU DAMN BITCH!"

"SHE BIT ME! SHE BLOODY BIT ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GET HER OFF ME!"

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"WHO CARES? SHE _BIT _ME, DAMMIT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WOULD YOU _STOP SCREAMIN'_!"

Danny, Tucker and Samara exchanged looks. There were very few people capable of inducing such a reaction, and only one of them was inside that same hospital.

"SAM!"

And the three ran to the door.

* * *

Things had been going well for Sam Manson until she had bumped into that annoying screaming person. After knocking out the first couple of doctors (finding something to clothe her _decently _meanwhile, thank you very much), her process to the entrance had been almost straightforward.

Keyword: _almost_.

Kicking someone's head and clasping her hands over her ears at the same time (really, could the screaming person be any more hysterical? Scratch that – she didn't want to find out), the petite raven–haired teen ran for a window, seeing as the door had too many people on the way. Kick on the left, avoid person on the right, reach for the window...

It was locked.

Bummer.

Not having time to think, since she had gained too much impulse already, she sped up even more, throwing herself against the glass with all her might. The window exploded with the impact, glass shards glinting merrily in the light as she landed heavily on concrete.

_Ouch_, she thought, looking up at a pair of brilliant blue eyes that seemed strangely familiar for a reason.

"_Sam_?"

* * *

Danny Fenton gaped at the girl that had flown out of the window.

It had been a strangely beautiful sight, the raven–haired beauty clad in white, surrounded by sparkling crystal lights. That is, until gravity took its toll.

The girl slammed down onto the sidewalk, head hitting it with a loud '_crack!' _while glass shards rained down on her. She seemed a bit dazed, but managed to look up with blurry eyes as the teenage halfa recognized her.

"_Sam_?"

She shifted, getting unsteadily on her hands and knees before studying him more intensely.

"Wh––," she coughed, and little droplets of blood fell on the grey concrete. She paid them no mind. "Who _are_ you? How do you know my name?"

Tucker and Samara watched as Danny's world fell apart.

* * *

**NASTY BURGER**

* * *

am Manson slurped the last few drops of her Nasty Cherry Explosion Shake, studying the three teens wearily.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

Samara shrugged, looking as if she could care less if her sister believed them or not. Tucker sighed as Danny looked out of the window, his eyes dark and hallowed.

"The thing is," explained Tucker. "You don't. For all you know, we could be telling you a bunch of lies. But how can you explain that we knew your name and that she," he pointed at Samara, who rolled her eyes. "Looks just like you?"

Sam cocked her head.

"I don't trust her," she said, eyes narrowed. "And if she really _is _Samara, I'll trust her even less. Right now, I only trust myself–– and perhaps Blue Eyes over there."

Danny shifted his gaze towards her but remained silent. Tucker snorted.

"It figures. Once lovebirds, always lovebirds. But why wouldn't you trust your own sister?"

Sam tucked a strand of raven hair, the long red locks concealed under the wig.

"Lovebirds? Why would you–– Nevermind," she sighed, spotting Danny awkwardly shifting in his seat. "And I don't trust Samara for reasons I wouldn't tell strangers about."

Samara looked away, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Really?" Tucker pressed on. "I'm sure that––"

"She doesn't want to talk about it, Tuck."

Sam's violet eyes shifted towards the sulking teen, who had spoken for the first time since his initial outburst, back at the entrance of the hospital. He stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world since the invention of the little plastic things wrapped around toothpicks.

...Which had been invented by Sam's family. His mind was trapped on single–track mode.

"Why so sullen, Blue Eyes?" Sam's voice was uncharacteristically soft, considering that she had been loud–mouthed and boisterous since her memory loss. "You don't seem like the type to get depressed without a good reason."

Danny glanced at her, meeting her eyes uncomfortably.

"...No reason."

Tucker snorted once again.

"Liar."

Samara rose from her seat, the screeching of the chair breaking the silence that had been instilled over the table once again. She stretched, slinging her bag over her shoulder before announcing:

"Well, I'll be goin' home now. Nice ta see y'all and stuff, but I've got better things ta do."

The three teenagers left watched as she walked out of the double doors, not looking back. Both males gaped at the sight while Sam merely raised an eyebrow.

"...Did she just leave?"

"...I can't believe she just did that. I mean, it's her own _sister!_"

Sam quickly switched her empty cup of milkshake with Danny's while the boys weren't watching, drinking it in big gulps. The refreshing liquid felt great on her parched throat.

"So," she finally said, catching the boys' attention. "Tell me more about this 'Sam Manson' of yours."

* * *

Sam Manson was fascinated by Blue Eyes. Well, Danny, or so he had said.

She had never met anyone quite like him. Even though he was young, he seemed to be burdened by great responsibilities – though she had a feeling that her apparent 'memory loss' only served to weight him down even more. Strangely, she felt fairly guilty because of it, even if it wasn't (directly) her fault.

He seemed... peculiar, to say the least. Not exactly mysterious, but somewhat dark. Powerful, too – he exuded the kind of aura that made her shiver in anticipation. Caring and kind. Protective. He had unconsciously positioned himself so that his presence would ward off anyone who came near them. Though she was rather independent... She liked it.

She found her eyes being constantly drawn to his features. Blue eyes that looked warmer than they ought to be, though their intensity seemed to be shadowed by his thoughts; thoughts that she wanted to know about. A strong jaw line, not quite square but hard enough to give him an air of utter masculinity. Full lips, thinned and white by worry, that her gaze found more times than it should.

"Are you _sure _you don't remember anything?"

She sighed, line of thought interrupted.

"Quite."

Tucker studied her, shrugged, and went back to playing with his PDA again.

Danny sighed, and Sam found her gaze being drawn to his lips once again. If that hadn't been so, she would have missed the blue mist slipping through them.

_Is that even normal?,_ she thought, watching as the male's eyes widened in alarm. He glanced around warily, going as far as to look up at the sky and crouching to look under the nearest dumpster.

"Tuck," he said warily, catching the techno–geek's attention. "We have a problem. Get Sam out of here."

_Now this, _Sam thought, _is interesting._

Because as soon as Danny verified that the coast was clear, forgetting about the Goth girl's lack of memory, he transformed.

An ethereal white ring surrounded his waist, splitting in two as they ran through his body, substituting his shirt and jeans with a black and white spandex suit, a white '_DP' _insignia on his chest. His hair turned ghostly white as his eyes glowed green, power radiating from every pore. Suddenly, Sam could comprehend his mystifying aura.

_Huh. I guess I can't call him 'Blue Eyes' anymore, can I? At least, not all the time._

Tucker pulled at her hand, panicking at her blank expression.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap–– This is _not _good!"

Her lips curled in a cunning smirk.

"Actually," she said as Danny flew off. "I think that things have become _definitively _more interesting around here."

* * *

Danny Phantom cursed under his breath as he searched for the ghost who had caused all this trouble.

_I can't believe I transformed in front of her! She doesn't freakin' _remember_, damnit! How could I have been so stupid?_

Ember waved at him, her hand ten centimetres away from his face.

"Oy, dipstick! I'm right here! Wake up!"

Danny stared blankly at her, for a moment. Ember took advantage of that and struck a punch–shaped chord on her guitar.

Needless to say, Danny went flying against a building.

_PAY ATTENTION, DAMNIT!_

Embarrassed from his lack of focus, Danny used the brick wall as a leverage to deliver a fast sucker punch to Ember's gut. Her ghostly blue hair flared up in rage. Danny clenched his fists, creating twin discs of ectoplasmatic energy. They stared at each other before attacking at the same time.

Under them, Sam watched, mesmerized. She felt shivers running down her spine, anticipation building. She wanted to test him, the ghost boy, Blue Eyes. She wanted to fight him. She wanted to kiss him. She could have cared less about the danger of confronting such a powerful being on her own, regardless of her intentions.

She was a girl who liked trouble, after all.

* * *

_AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaand that's it for now!_

***pouts***

_Awww, is wittle inner mind sulkin' over not sayin' '_On with the fic'_? Poor wittle_–_little teensy_–_weensy_––

***sulks* SHADDUP! **

_*grins* Hehe, you shouldn't have tied me up for that long. Now, I'll have my revenge!_

***still sulking* Anyways, we won't say that we'll update soon since... Well, look at all the other times we said it! Whenever we say 'SOON', we take longer to update.**

_*nods* Well, that's life! Hopefully we have improved our writing (and grammar) skills during the time we've been away._

***also nods* We'll see if we can correct the first chappies from each story (and try to make them better **– **we just realized how very much plotless they were).**

_Well, I guess that's it for now! *glares at inner self* Now, about **you...**_

***gulps* Tell us what you think! And review if you want to save me! **

_*pounces*_

***runs away screaming***

* * *

_**CIAAAAAOOOOOO!**_

* * *

**Luv u!**

* * *

_**GoThYk SyA (terribly sorry for the delay)(soon to change penname)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hellooooo, people who are still reading this!_

**Which are three, as far as we know.**

_Our fault for staying away for so long. Oops?*grins sheepishly*_

**Oh, well! We're very happy that they are still reading this, though! As long as one person keeps reading, we'll continue to write! :) A gigantic THANK YOU and chocolate chip cookies to our reviewers: _piequeenthegreat _(thank you, darling!) and _wolfhead _(sorry! My cruelness just can't be contained =D)_. _Wow, that's a gigantic difference from last chapter.**

_We've changed our penname from GoThyK SyA to NixenSya, if you haven't noticed yet. :)_

_By the way, do any of you sail through the Powerpuff Girls fandom? I've fallen in love with a fic there, _More Than Human. _It's amazing! *squeals fangirlishly*_

**We're also writing a fic for that fandom.**

_Yeah, but don't worry! Even though it's also a multi_–_chapter fic (sorry, we know we shouldn't start ANOTHER while we still have two ongoing ones) we'll update the three of them at the same time, so that there won't be space for complaints and_––

**You talk too much. Shut it, imaginary stuff. **

I'm _the imaginary stuff? What does that make you then?_

**It makes me say ON WITH THE FIC! Haha, I won!**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_––

* * *

_**Sam + Twin = Trouble**_

_Chapter 11 _– _And_ _All That Jazz_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Amity Park, with reasonable chance of ghost attacks and high concentration of questions asked by our resident Goth girl.

"But how did it happen? Why are you colours reversed? Why are your eyes green and not red, since red is the opposite of blue in the colour wheel? How did you learn to use your powers? Man, it was so _cool _when you froze her guitar! How did you _freeze _it, by the way? Can all ghosts do that? What is your favourite colour? Does a hybrid of a human and a ghost have any special name? Who was that ghost, anyway? How––mmphmph!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow at Danny, who had his palm over Sam's constantly rambling mouth. The halfa shrugged, looking slightly put out. Their Sam didn't speak so much.

With a sigh, Danny started to answer. "I was on an accident envolving my parents' Ghost Portal. Probably because of the ghost DNA. I have no idea. It took some time and lots of embarrassing situations. I used my ice powers and no, not all ghosts can do that. Halfa. That was Ember. Is that it? You are _way _too curious for your own good."

Sam shrugged, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Argh! You licked my hand!"

"Well, I couldn't answer when you had it over my mouth!" she grinned happily. "By the way, your favourite colour is halfa? How come?"

Danny groaned, trying his best to ignore the chuckles coming from the other two.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me!"

"But aren't you already half–dead?"

"Not the point."

"Is too."

"Is _not_. And I'm not arguing about this like a five–year–old."

"A seven–year–old, more like it. And you are too!"

"Are not!"

"Hah! You fell for it!"

"Guys!" Tucker intervened, amused but also slightly irritated by their banter. "Look who's home!"

"Who?" asked Sam, even though she probably wouldn't recognize the person.

A feminine shriek answered her. "DANNY!"

A blur of orange launched itself at the raven–haired teenager, who had a difficult time holding himself upright.

"_Jazz_!" he shouted happily, hugging the blur (which they could now see that was a girl). "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

Sam eyed the pair uncomfortably. "Hum, Tucker? Who is she?"

The woman detangled herself from Danny, turning to face the other teens.

"Sam! Tucker! It's so good to see you!"

She gathered both of them in another tight hug.

"Jazz," Tucker jested, though he was grinning. "We can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Erm, no that I don't appreciate being hugged by complete strangers in the middle of the road but... Who are you?"

Silence. Then Jazz started to laugh.

"Oh, Sam! You're so funny!"

"Eh, Jazz? She's being serious. She had a little... _accident_ and lost her memory," explained Danny, rubbing the back of his neck.

"An accident, you say?" Jazz stared curiously at the violet–eyed teenager. "What happened? I may be able to help."

Danny sighed, relieved. "Jazz, you're an angel. Did you know that?"

"Ahem. Guys, I'm still blank here," intervened a suspicious (and slightly jealous) Sam. "And back to my initial question: who _are _you?"

Jazz smiled at the expectant look in the girl's face. "Why don't we go inside and discuss everything?"

* * *

**Fenton Works**

* * *

Sam fidgeted self–consciously in her seat. The Fenton household (at least she deduced that the name was Fenton, considering the gigantic sign outside) was cosy, warm and had a feeling of familiarity that would be strangely comforting if she didn't feel so out of her element.

She felt like a bird with clipped wings in a golden cage: snug and sheltered but unable to fly away.

There were explosions constantly shaking the whole house but none of the other occupants of the room seemed to be bothered by it. Sam had a feeling that it was pretty much the norm around that house.

Another thing that irked her was the obvious proximity of that... _Jazz_ girl to Blue Eyes That Sometimes Are Green (she kept forgetting to call him by his name). The two of them – or rather, the _three _of them, even though Tucker didn't seem as close to Jazz as Blue Eyes was. Erm, Danny. That was his name, right?

Well, whatever it was, she didn't like it. Was she his girlfriend? An ex, perhaps? She seemed to be a few years older than him, but relationships like that weren't unheard of – even though the genders were usually inverted. Plus, Danny was the kind of guy most girls would love to date. And that Jazz girl was awfully pretty, too.

Sam felt a pout coming up.

"Here you go, guys. Fresh lemonade for everyone!"

The Goth girl took her cup in both hands, hard–earned habits making her wait until someone else drunk before she took a sip of the lemon–flavoured drink.

It was good, she noted with bewilderment. _Very_ good, in fact. Fresh, sweet and citrus–y, with a pleasant aftertaste. And it didn't taste like it was poisoned.

In Sam's opinion, it was simply _divinal_.

"Mmm," she moaned in delight, taking a bigger gulp this time. "This is delicious!"

The other three chuckled.

"You always did _love _Dannyyyy... 's lemonade," sniggered Tucker. She would have narrowed her eyes at him, but she was too lost in lemonade bliss to do so.

Next to Danny, Jazz giggled. Internally, Sam winced. Even the sound was cute. She couldn't possibly beat her. And she was just starting to like Danny, too!

"Yeah, my little brother _does _make the best lemonade, doesn't he?" Jazz giggled again and Sam's brain seemed to freeze as the red–headed woman ruffled Danny's hair.

_Little brother?_

Was it possible that she was... wrong?

It was with relief that she processed the information. They _did _act awfully like siblings, even if their physical appearance wasn't very much alike.

Sam was never so glad to be wrong.

"Sooo... Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Jazz asked, smiling.

Danny smiled back. "Introductions first. Jazz, you already know Sam. Sam, this is my sister Jasmine––"

"Just call me Jazz!" she interrupted happily, beaming all the while. It was starting to creep her out, to be honest.

"––_Jazz_, who is _supposed _to be psycho–analysing a bunch of people in New York. By the way, you still haven't told us _why _you're here," said Danny, casting his sister a suspicious glance.

Jazz waved him off. "That is a story for another time, little bro. What _I _want to know is: what happened to Sam?"

Tucker put his feet on Jazz's lap, munching on another Nasty Burger. The red–head promptly shoved them back to the floor. Sam, silently cheering on Jazz (now that she knew that Jazz wasn't competition, she even kind of liked the girl), winced at the smell of grilled meat.

"Well," started Danny, smiling at his friends' antics. "Let's just say that Sam lost a lot of blood and ended up at the hospital. Next thing we now, we hear screams inside and suddenly she comes flying through the window––"

"It was freakin' amazing, let me tell you. Awesome, really––"

"––bangs her head really _hard _on the sidewalk – by the way, I'm guessing that she lost her memory then, but I'm not quite sure. I mean, she was in _coma _for a week, it's not like we can guess if she still remembered anything by then––"

"Wait, wait, wait! She was in comatose for a _week_? How come you didn't mention that before?"

"Uh, sorry?" Danny winced, knowing that she was going to blow up.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON, HOW COULD YOU NOT INFORM YOUR SISTER OF ANY OF THIS? ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS, FOR EINSTEIN'S SAKE, ONE OF YOUR _BEST FRIENDS _WAS IN COMA – BY WHICH I CAN ONLY PRESUME THAT SHE ALMOST DIED OF BLOODLOSS – AND YOU COULDN'T DISPONIBILIZE A FEW SECONDS TO CALL YOUR OWN SISTER, WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE FRIENDS WITH AFOREMENTIONED GIRL, TO NOTIFY HER OF THE SITUATION? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?"

Sam clapped enthusiastically.

"That's an impressive set of lungs you have there! Did you ever think of learning to play tuba?"

Three pairs of eyes stared incredulously at her.

"What? She could have a great future in music, you know. She already goes by 'Jazz' and everything..."

Tucker was the first to break out of the disbelieving stare.

"You know, you _could _be right!" he sniggered. "Her first album could be named 'And All That Jazz'."

Jazz was unimpressed.

"Warn me when you're done with the 'Jazz' puns."

Sam grinned predatorily.

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be all that soon."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's all for now, folks!**

_Our tummy aches, so we're going to drink some hot chocolate, curl up in bed and forsake study for another day. We've been overflowing with tests, this week's and the last one's, since we were sick then. So, lots of verses, lOld Portuguese gibberish, enzimes, nuclear reactions, and mind–numbing boredom for us. _

**So, buh–bye! Also, we're** **changing our penname to **_**NixenSya**_.

_Oh, and don't forget to click that shiny magic REVIEW button. I heard it makes chocolate appear whenever someone clicks it. _

**Which is to say: REVIEW!**

* * *

**Arriverderci, everyone!**

_Luv u guys!_

* * *

_**NixenSya**_


End file.
